Commonwealth of Canada (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 n 1805, a series of minor and inconclusive incidents along the Canadian\US border. Since the brief American border war of 1863 against Canada, Louisiana and Great Britain, the United States of America has not been involved in international conflicts, keeping a neutrality policy until the Anti-Hitlerian War. Canadian Confederation formed in 1867, but Quebec became independent of Canada in 1909 due to varicose issues. Having already enjoyed a great deal of autonomy since 1870, Canada and Quebec and the were granted dominion status in 1931 and 1909. The provinces of Canada gathered themselves in a federation of equals, sworn to see off any threat posed by the USA. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Canada and Newfoundland stayed neutral. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 10 years and the whole situation was badly handled by money loving politicians. Alberta and Saskatchewan were swept by anti-government socialist parties at the time. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Canada joined the war on the British side when the British declared war on Germany. Newfoundland Newfoundland became a dominion in 1907, but gave up its independence in 1933, following the significant economic distress caused by the Great Depression and the aftermath of Newfoundland's participation in Anti-Hitlerian War. It was given to Canada in 1945. Cold War Canada was one of the Western allies. It made many important Arctic naval and aerial patrols between 1945 and 1975. It blockaded the Democratic People's Republic of Michigan (A better world TL) in the 1970s and 1980s. As America began to decline, invert, turn on itself and implode under President Richard Nixon the Canadians would intime pick up most of the political, ecanomic and diplomatic losses and slackness they left behind in the western world. The crisis was bad in the mid 1970's, but had been had cured by the late 1990s. . 1990s A law was passed in 1994 to promote the Inuit, Cree, Inuktitut, Métis and Ojibway language throughout primary and secondary schools the Inuit, Cree, Inuktitut, Métis and Ojibway parts of the nation. Life today Sidney Robert "Bob" Blair, CC (13 August 1929 – 18 April 2009) was a Canadian engineer and businessman. He was born in Port of Spain, Trinidad, where his father Sidney Blair was managing an oil refinery and in 1969 became President and Chief Executive Officer of NOVA Corporation. He also was Canada's Commissioner General at the highly successful Expo 2000. He has three sons and two daughters from his marriage to Lois which ended in divorce by the early 1970s. An American supremacist thug stabbed a Bulgarian, Quebecquar, Louisianan and Canadian spectator at the Atlanta NASCAR track in 2001. 29,435,000 Canadians live outside the proposed breakaway state of the United Maritime Provinces- proposed state (A better world TL) that was first proposed in 2006. Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern Californian and Texan borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, Televangelists from the nation, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Economy Canada exports heaps of electricity to the northern part of the USA and all of New England since 1972. Logging, the film industry, train and tram building, automotives, aerospace, ship building, light industry, tourism, electronics, metallurgy and mining are major industries to. Alberta is exsploiting one of the world's biggest oil shale fields and has one so ever since 1972. The econamy grew masivly as the American econamy deminished. Manulife Financial Corporation, Power Corporation of Canada and Magna International Inc. are major firms. Nukes They got atomic arms in early 1957 and made 2 6kt test blasts in the Yukon during both 1957 and 1967. The arsenal peaked in 1987 at 15 1kt artillery shells and 5 15kt free-fall bombs, but was cut to 10 and 0 respectively in 1997. Dependencies #It has control over the de facto independent region of Iroquoia (A better world TL). Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #NAFTA (A better world TL) #Canada-Québec trade forum (1954-1994) (A better world TL) #1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL) #1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) Category:Canada Category:A better world (TL)